plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Gargolith
Sneaky |Tribe = Monster Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = End of turn: All Gargantuars hide in Gravestones. |Rarity = Colossal - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = The lost temples of Hollow Earth were mysterious and inviting. Until they started to move.}} Cursed Gargolith is a colossal super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. It costs 6 to play, and has 7 /6 . It has the Gravestone trait, and its ability makes all Gargantuars hide in Gravestones at the end of every turn until it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Monster Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits: Gravestone' *'Ability: End of turn:' All Gargantuars hide in Gravestones. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description The lost temples of Hollow Earth were mysterious and inviting. Until they started to move. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Health change: 5 → 6 . Strategies With Cursed Gargolith is extremely powerful when used in a deck containing many Gargantuars, as hiding them in Gravestones at the end of each turn. This will restore them to full health as well as protecting them from most Plant tricks. If playing as Brain Freeze, playing this with Zombot 1000 will almost completely shut down the Plant Hero as it will instantly kill every plant on the field at the start of each Tricks phase. If playing as Impfinity, this card can be used as a follow-up or setup to Gargantuars' Feast. However, it is not recommended to use this with Defensive End on the field as it will render his cost-increasing effect useless. If you are planning on playing this card, spread out your Gargantuars to make them less susceptible to Blockbuster. You also want to be warned that this card's ability is slightly different than Mixed-Up Gravedigger as he does not mix up their placements, which ensures the Plant Hero to know where the Gargantuars are hiding. The best part for this zombie is the fact while it can be destroyed by any anti-gravestone cards, he cannot be destroyed that has no effect to gravestones, such as Squash or Shamrocket. This can be extremely helpful against some heroes that have no answer to gravestones at all such as Solar Flare and Chompzilla. Against Because this card has a similar effect to Mixed-Up Gravedigger, strategies usable against him are also useful against Cursed Gargolith, namely anti-Gravestone cards such as Grave Buster, Cool Bean, and Blockbuster. Grave Mistake can also be used since his brain cost is quite really high, but keep in mind it can be played again at the next turn. However, one key difference between Mixed-Up Gravedigger and Cursed Gargolith is that the Gravestones' positions are not shuffled, so make sure to memorize which Gargantuar is contained in which Gravestone to determine which one to use your anti-Gravestone cards on. Another difference is that the Gargolith himself is also a Gravestone, so using a Grave Buster on him before his effect can trigger can save the Plant Hero a lot of trouble. Another tactic is to deliberately allow his effect to trigger to make your opponents' Gargantuars vulnerable to anti-Gravestone tricks. His high cost makes him easy to predict: if your opponent plays a single Gravestone with many Gargantuars on the field and ends their Zombie phase, it is likely that they have played a Cursed Gargolith. If the player lacks access to anti-Gravestone cards, focus on destroying the Gargolith with plant fighters; however, do not use any fighter with less than 5 strength as he will simply destroy the plant and restore himself to full health by hiding in a Gravestone. Another thing to know is that Shamrocket, Doom-shroom, and Squash cannot be used on this zombie as he will always hide in a gravestone on all phases, except zombie tricks and combat phases. As for superpowers, the only way superpowers like Goatify can be used is only during a super-block so it can be tricky to use tricks that has no effect on gravestones. Gallery CursedGargolithStats.png|Statistics Trivia *During its Idle animation, one can see the Imp tablet on his back hop around, and Cursed Gargolith reach for it angrily. *During development, it was originally called Stone Gargantuar. **Its second iteration was a Sneaky 0-cost 7/5 Gargantuar Zombie with no ability. *It has the highest strength out of all Sneaky zombies, with the second being Zombot Plank Walker. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Monster zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Monster cards